


Всем нужен путеводитель по жизни

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В честь выхода в Японии исторического путеводителя "Rurubu Hakuouki".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всем нужен путеводитель по жизни

Солнце уже было в зените, когда Хиджиката решил, что с него хватит.   
Он остановился, обернулся через плечо и увидел с левой стороны дороги старый пень, поросший мхом. Как и ожидалось. Не говоря ни слова, Хиджиката сошёл с дороги, сел на этот пень и стёр пот со лба.  
– Хиджиката-сан, вы устали, что ли?  
Беспечная улыбка и весёлый голос Соджи, даже ветка, которой он помахивал, как ребёнок – всё раздражало.  
– Заместитель командующего, что случилось?  
А вот Сайто, наоборот, всем своим видом внушал спокойствие. Его умиротворённое лицо и внимательный взгляд словно заряжали хладнокровием.  
– Случилось то, – сказал Хиджиката намного спокойнее, чем собирался, – что мы заблудились.  
Соджи присвистнул.  
– Да ну, с чего вы взяли?  
– Этот пень. Мы проходим мимо него уже в пятый раз.  
– Уверены? Все пни одинаковы.  
– А это поваленное дерево? Расколотое посередине и упавшее верхушкой вправо?  
– О, в самом деле.  
Соджи скинул заплечный мешок на землю и сел на ствол дерева, вытянув ноги, опираясь на руки и подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, словно был на отдыхе. Хиджикате захотелось его пнуть – заряда хладнокровия хватило ненадолго.  
– Раз мы заблудились, – сказал Сайто и полез в сумку с вещами, – то нужно сделать это.  
Он триумфально извлёк потрёпанную книжицу.  
– Свериться с картой!   
– Нет! – воскликнули Хиджиката и Соджи хором, проявив редкое единодушие.  
– Хаджиме-кун, – утомлённо продолжил Соджи, – мы уже сверялись с картой и не один раз. Шагу без неё не делали. И где мы теперь? Уж лучше довериться инстинктам. Почему бы нам не пойти в том направлении?  
Он небрежно махнул куда-то в бок. Хиджиката посмотрел в ту сторону, оценил густое переплетение веток и темноту между стволами и поджал губы.  
– С такими инстинктами, как ты дожил до своих лет?  
– Я хоть что-то предлагаю, – обиделся Соджи.  
Сайто переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Но карта…  
– Ей добрая сотня лет, – сказал Хиджиката резко, – она морально устарела.  
На лице Сайто отразился такой шок, что Хиджиката почувствовал иррациональное раскаяние – словно сказал ребёнку, что Юки-Онны не существует. Всё-таки, преданность Сайто всему официальному, будь то Устав или старая карта, не всегда бывала уместной.  
– Вы ужасный человек, Хиджиката-сан, – протянул Соджи, – теперь понятно, почему вас называют демоном.  
– Помолчи!  
– Теперь понятно, – повторил Сайто.  
– Чт…  
– Раз заместитель командующего считает, что карта устарела, значит, так и есть.  
А вот его преданность авторитетам была всегда кстати. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Хиджиката входил в число этих авторитетов.  
Сайто демонстративно выкинул карту куда-то себе за спину и полез в рукав.  
– Хорошо, что я позаботился о запасном варианте.  
– Ого, как и ожидалось от Хаджиме-куна!  
– Что за запасной вариант?  
Сайто продемонстрировал аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги.  
– Я попросил человека, бывавшего в этих местах нарисовать для нас карту.  
Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением. Да уж, на Сайто всегда можно было положиться.  
– Здорово, – поддержал Соджи. – Кто-то из твоих знакомых бывал здесь?  
– Да, Шинпачи.  
Улыбка Соджи померкла.  
– Не знал, что Шинпачи-сан умеет рисовать, – пробормотал он.  
– Рисовал Хейске, – безмятежно уточнил Сайто.  
Хиджикату посетило невесёлое, но очень яркое видение о том, как они остаются в этом лесу навсегда.  
Сайто между тем развернул бумагу и положил на ствол дерева, аккуратно разгладив сгибы, так что, все трое могли видеть изображённый на ней план местности.  
– Знаешь, Сайто-кун, – сказал Хиджиката после нескольких минут напряжённых размышлений, – вряд ли эта карта нам поможет.  
Продукт совместных усилий Шинпачи и Хейске представлял собой большое небрежно-заштрихованное пятно, над которым было написано: «Лес». Пятно пересекала тонкая извилистая линия, призванная, очевидно, изображать дорогу. Линия заканчивалась кривоватым кругом, внутри которого красовалась надпись: «Город».  
– Всё не так уж и плохо, – бодро сказал Соджи, – сейчас весна и лето впереди, так что, от голода и холода мы точно не умрём.  
Сайто поджал губы с оскорблённым видом.  
– Любой труд нужно ценить, – заявил он.  
– Сомневаюсь, что они перетрудились, пока рисовали это!  
Хиджиката потёр висок.  
– А это что? – спросил он безнадёжно. – Указатели? Деревья?  
В углу карты были нарисованы три длинных линии, утыканные короткими косыми чёрточками. Каждую линию венчал неровный кружок.  
– Это мы, – пояснил Сайто.   
Он указал на человечка, из кружка, то есть, из головы которого торчало что-то, похожее на вражескую стрелу.  
– А это вы, заместитель командующего. Смотрите – такая же причёска.  
Соджи засмеялся, но как-то нервно. Да уж, у них действительно были проблемы.  
Сайто аккуратно сложил горе-карту и спрятал обратно в рукав. Вид у него был оскорблённый, но Хиджикату сейчас это мало волновало.  
– Мы заблудились, – сказал он сухо, – есть идеи, что делать?  
Ответом ему была тишина – Соджи болтал ногами, Сайто дулся. Только из кустов напротив высунулась бродячая кошка.  
– Можем подождать, пока здесь не пройдут другие путники, – продолжил Хиджиката. – Но, учитывая, что с утра мы не видели ни единой живой души, ждать придётся долго.  
Соджи наклонился вперёд и начал приманивать кошку. Та смотрела подозрительно и на «кис-кис» не реагировала. Умное животное.  
– Старые карты не помогают, – сказал Хиджиката, повышая голос, – и самодельные чертежи бесполезны. Есть ли спасение для заплутавшего путника?  
Он посмотрел сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, но на дороге никто не появился. Это уже действовало на нервы.  
Кошка, наконец, решилась подойти поближе, вытянув любопытную мордочку и осторожно обнюхивая протянутую руку Соджи, когда со всех сторон вдруг грянула бодрая музыка:  
– Ру-ру-бу! Ру-ру-бу!  
Кошка с мявом шарахнулась в сторону, а кусты через дорогу зашевелились, захрустели, и из них буквально вывалилась запыхавшаяся Чизуру.  
– Заблудились? – спросила она с восторгом, который, будь на её месте кто-то другой, можно было бы принять за злорадство. – Старые карты не помогают, а в самодельных рисунках чёрт голову сломит?  
– Я это уже сказал! – прошипел Хиджиката. – И что за выражения для девушки?!   
Движением, достойным опытного мечника, Чизуру выхватила из-за спины книгу в яркой обложке и продемонстрировала камере.  
– Рурубу Хакуоки! – объявила она с ослепительной улыбкой. – Самый подробный путеводитель по Японии!  
Она развернулась ко второй камере, незаметно смахнув с чёлки паутину.  
– Хочешь пересечь Хонсю пешком?  
Из кустов мелодично пропели:  
– Рурубу Хакуоки!  
– Не знаешь, где остановиться в незнакомом городе?  
– Рурубу Хакуоки!  
– Самый подробный путеводитель по стране: с картами и рекомендациями – незаменим в дороге.  
Чизуру повернулась боком и показала камере знак «Виктори»:  
– «Рурубу Хакуоки»! Шинсенгуми рекомендуют!  
– Стоп, снято! – крикнул режиссёр, и все выдохнули с облегчением.  
– Молодцы, молодцы, – продолжил режиссёр снисходительно. – Юкимура-кун справилась на ура. Да и Хиджиката-кун был молодцом, сразу видно – опыт.   
Хиджиката криво улыбнулся. Он бы предпочёл обойтись без такого опыта.  
– Отдохните пока, но не расходитесь, вдруг придётся делать дополнительные дубли, – добавил режиссёр и вразвалку направился к съёмочной группе.  
– Извините за опоздание, – сказала Чизуру.  
Она всё ещё отдувалась, словно после быстрого бега.  
– Что случилось?  
Чизуру пошарила за воротником и вытащила еловую шишку.  
– Заблудилась. Два раза сбивалась с дороги, в итоге пришлось пробираться через лес. Простите.  
Она выглядела такой уставшей и виноватой, что Хиджиката решил её подбодрить.   
– Всё в порядке, ты отлично справилась, – сказал он и улыбнулся настолько ласково, насколько мог.  
Взгляд Чизуру слегка расфокусировался, но в целом, ей, кажется, и правда полегчало.  
– Эх, Чизуру-тян, – весело сказал Соджи, – ты, наверное, взяла устаревшую карту?  
Он потрепал девушку по голове, незаметно вытащив запутавшуюся в её волосах ветку.  
– Нет, я воспользовалась этим путеводителем… – Чизуру посмотрела на книгу в своих руках. – Он, э… немного неточный.  
– Не может быть, он же новый!  
Хиджиката взял у неё книгу, раскрыл на первом попавшемся месте и нахмурился.  
– Это…  
«Из Киото в Осаку» гласила витиеватая надпись вверху страницы. Под красивым заголовком были изображены два неровных круга, соединённые извилистой линией. Круг побольше назывался «Киото», круг поменьше «Осака». На линии была накарябана какая-то закорючка – Хиджиката узнал в ней человека лишь потому, что видел пример таких рисунков совсем недавно.  
Соджи, заглядывавший ему через плечо, расхохотался.  
– Это то, о чём я думаю? – спросил Хиджиката бесцветно.  
Сайто хватило совести смутиться.  
– Саннан-сан сказал, что если мы сократим затраты, то получим больше выгоды.  
Ну да, Саннан и ему это говорил, но до сих пор Хиджиката думал, что всё «сокращение затрат» заключается в съёмках в рекламе. Соджи вытащил книгу из его ослабевших рук и начал листать.  
– Всё не так плохо, Хиджиката-сан. Карты ужасны, но тут есть статьи с описанием местной еды, постоялых дворов, игорных заведений – всё очень подробно и со знанием дела. Здесь даже написано, где лучше покупать саке. И в какие заведения не стоит ходить, чтобы не подхватить…  
– Подхватить что?  
– Чизуру-тян, тебе это знать не обязательно. Смотрите-ка, тут даже рассказано, какие районы лучше обходить стороной, чтобы не нарваться на грабителей. И есть советы по самообороне.  
– Я писал, – с затаённой гордостью сообщил Сайто.  
– Гм, Хаджиме-кун, тебе не кажется, что совет: «Вырубите нападающих, стараясь не наносить им серьёзных увечий, и сообщите в полицию» – подойдёт не всем путешественникам?  
Хиджиката тяжело вздохнул и решил, что сделанного не воротишь. Всё равно Шинсенгуми проклинают все: от мятежников до мирных граждан – так что, если к ним добавятся ещё и проклятия заблудившихся путников, хуже уже не будет.  
Он не подозревал о том, что предприимчивый Саннан уже ведёт переговоры о выпуске книги рецептов «Вкусные Хакуоки» и руководства для домохозяек «Чистые Хакуоки».   
Не только Шинпачи и Хейске, но и все офицеры трудились, не покладая рук – ещё очень многие стороны жизни оставались не охваченными Хакуоки-манией.


End file.
